Dream of Me
by scoob2222
Summary: Jack catches Chloe sleeping in the breakroom, but what is she dreaming about? JackChloe story.


He headed to the break room hopeing to find coffee that wasn't 7 hours old. It was nearly one in the morning and he had been at CTU since 7am yesterday morning.

As he entered the room he found Chloe asleep on the coach. Her body was curled into a tight ball, shivering against the cold. Smiling to him at how guarded she was even in sleep; he took off his jacket and covered her with it. She had been at CTU for as long as he had, and she leaves when he did, and not one minute earlier. He was grateful for the constant support she gave him, but he was relieved that she was at least getting some sleep.

As he poured the coffee, if it could be called that he thought back on the number of times this month this very circumstance had happened. He and Chloe working late into the evening. She curled up on the coach, or her computer waiting for him to have something. They had even begun talking on the phone while he was on stake out, which was endlessly amusing to Curtis. And also helpful since Curtis was able to sleep most of the night, while Chloe keep him awake and busy.

"Jack," the breathless murmur of the woman behind him pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned around, about to say her name only to find her still sleeping. She had not even moved in her sleep. Perhaps he was hearing things. Since he had plenty to do he began to move toward the door with his coffee when he hear it again," Jack." Only this time is was a low, breathy, whisper and it was accompanied by a full body stretch. His entire body froze as he concentrated completely on the sleeping woman. Almost immediately he was rewarded by his name again, this time it was a moan, deep and throaty, "Jaack." He had never heard Chloe speak like that. He wasn't even aware her voice went that low.

The fourth time she moaned his name he decided it was time to sit down. Setting his coffee on the table he carefully picked up a chair and moved it next to the coach. Sitting down, he faced the sleeping woman, waiting to see what she would do next.

"Jack, Please." He wondered what he was doing, where he was touching her and how? Was he brushing his lips across the softness of her lips? Was he titling her head so he could deepen the kiss? Were his hands on her hips holding her close, grinding against the delicate softness of her body? Or maybe they were moving over her breasts through the top.

"More." Maybe his hands were parting her blouse, pulling aside her bra so he could suck her nipple into his mouth. "Oh God Jack." Oh God, he couldn't stop it anymore. He reached out and laid his hands on her arms, rubbing up and down. Touching her anywhere else would be wrong, no matter how right it might feel. She was still asleep. "Jack, please, I need you."

He decided to hell with what was right or wrong and brought his mouth to hers. The kiss was hard and bruising and somewhere during it she woke up, startled. He pulled back and she stared into his eyes, shocked.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"You were dreaming," he said, "You were dreaming about me and talking out loud. You were asking me to keep touching you. Saying you needed me."

"Oh God," Chloe's head dipped in embarrassment, but his hands tilted her head back up.

"Do you need me Chloe? Do you need me to touch you?"

Chloe, her body still throbbing from the dream and from him cried out, "Oh, God yes."

He wasted no time and took her mouth again pulling her up tightly. Before, he could stop himself he did what he had been wishing; he pushed aside her blouse, her bra and began sucking on her bare flesh. She tasted amazing, like something he never knew existed, but was better than anything else before. Her hands began to work themselves inside her shirt to touch his bare flesh.

It was then that he pulled himself back.

"Chloe, we can't do this here."

"Where are we?" Chloe asked, genuinely unsure.

He smiled, "the CTU break room. We've been working all day, but suddenly I feel a little sick. Maybe a fever. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm definitely hot!" she agreed.

"Well, then," he said closing her top and hauling her up and against him, "I had better take you home."

Smiling the two hurried out of the building and into the night.


End file.
